1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a refrigerator shelf, in particular, to a shelf made of glass or glass ceramic.
2. Background Information
Refrigerator shelves are generally in the form of grates or transparent panels, whereby the latter have the advantage that the contents of the refrigerator have a more secure surface on which to stand, and that any solid or liquid items which may be spilled do not automatically fall onto the shelves below. On a flat shelf of the type described above, a spilled liquid can spread out over the entire surface before it overflows the edges of the shelf and drips onto the next-lower surface. To create an overflow volume, i.e. a collecting space which retains liquid and prevents it from overflowing, a frame which encircles the edge of the panel and also acts as an edge protector is formed so that it projects beyond the end surface of the edge. Such a configuration can be realized, for example, by means of a plastic molding.